


Dead

by crimsoxcore



Series: They called her Shion [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Character Death, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture, some Canon Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: He looks dead, but it's hard to be sure. Kind of like me, you know? I feel dead, but I know for a fact that I am indeed very much alive. I think everyone feels a little dead sometimes, but this was different. It was my own doing, in a way.





	Dead

 

 

> _"Kill me once, Kill me twice_
> 
> _I am already dead._
> 
> _You can't hear the noise inside my head._  
>    
>  _I'm living in a dead world running out of things to do..._
> 
> _Oh, what I wouldn't give for something... new."_  
>    
>  _\- Dead, The birthday massacre_

"Hey everyone, are you still alive?" My empty voice echoes in the chamber, bouncing from wall to wall, falling down the endless tunnels only to echo back at me again, nestling back into my ears.

Kimiyoshi is hanging by the collar with his head up to the ceiling. He looks dead, but it's hard to be sure. Kind of like me, you know? I feel dead, but I know for a fact that I am indeed very much alive. I think everyone feels a little dead sometimes, but this was different. It was my own doing, in a way.

I died when I saw him. 

I pick up a stick off the ground and poke at the old man's body. Yup, he is definitely dead, I confirm to myself. His chest isn't moving in the rhythmic way that shows he's breathing. It's dead still. It's also ice cold.

Now, who was next, again? Oh yes, Satoko. I almost forgot about her, heh. Almost. She is on a cross-shaped restraining thing, and she glares at me, her eyes red and swollen. She must have been crying, and I can't say I'm surprised. I really wanted to put her on a special restraining table to pound nails into her hands, but Satoko was too small for that. 

"Murderer... Murderer!" She shrieks, her tiny, shaking voice filling the chamber. It echoes a lot in here, I've noticed. 

Oh wait, I get it. She must have watched his last moments. I pull a thick knife from the wall. I stab Kimiyoshi in the side with it, shoving it in and twisting it inside. I get more pleasure from this than anyone in their right mind ever would, but that shouldn't be too surprising, considering that I am Shion Sonozaki, after all. Blood and water gush out, creating puddles on the floor. I accidentally step in some of it, and it's cold, like, really cold, against my bare feet. Kimiyoshi didn't scream either so that further confirms his death, I guess. 

"Shion-san? Why are you doing this?" Satoko asks. 

I get it, she must have been talking to my sister. That's how she knows my name, even though it's false. I'm not Shion. I'm the real Mion, the one Satoko doesn't know.

If she doesn't get it, it's okay.

I let her watch as I take care of Rika's body, and explain that Rika deserved it because she did. Rika deserved it because she came over to kill me. But, no matter how much I try and explain that to Satoko, she doesn't believe me for some reason.

Whatever.

It's none of her business anyway. She gasps in shock when I tell her I was going to kill her. I think I may have stated it too plainly. Mion pleads for her life. Not only will I get to enjoy Satoko's pleads for her life, but I get to here Mion doing the same. 


End file.
